Dinner at the Marina
by Reetinkerbell
Summary: LBD, ep. 78 "The Lizzie Trap". Darcy and Gigi go to dinner afterwards.


**Title**: Dinner at the Marina  
**Fandom**: Pride & Prejudice, The Lizzie Bennet Diaries  
**Characters**: Darcy, Gigi, Lizzie.  
**Summary**: Darcy and Gigi go to dinner afterwards.  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word** **Count**: 752  
**Spoilers**: The Lizzie Bennet Diaries, Episode 78 "_The Lizzie Trap_"**  
Distribution**: Link only please.**  
Written**: February 2013.

**Dinner at the Marina (1/1)**

"Gigi?" Darcy asked as he poked his head through the doorway of his sister's office. "Do you want to head down to the Marina for dinner?" Before she could ask or comment, he hurried to add. "It's been quite some time since we last visited a restaurant in the Marina, and I thought it could be a nice way to catch up, instead of just returning straight home."

"Sure, William, I would love to," Gigi said, standing. "How did it go with Lizzie?"

Darcy blinked, feeling his spine stiffen at the reminder; both because of the awkward meeting his sister had orchestrated, but also because of the reason he wanted to go to the Marina in the first place. "As well as expected, given we were both quite unprepared for it."

"But at least the first meeting since… the incident is over with," Gigi said as she came closer. "It can only get better from here."

"I hope so." Darcy backed away as she shut the light off and closed the door.

"Are we going to Andrew's?" Gigi asked as they headed to the elevator. Andrew's was their favorite restaurant in the Marina, and the only one they seemed to visit when they were in the area.

Darcy hesitated. "I was thinking we could maybe try something new."

Gigi eyed him, but said nothing as they settled in his car and drove off.

Thirty minutes later, after three stops during which Darcy got out of his car to have a closer look at a restaurant, he finally came back to get Gigi, claiming to have finally found "the right one". Gigi said nothing as they entered the restaurant, but couldn't help but raise an eyebrow; it was far more laid back than the establishments they usually frequented together. The restaurant had no maître de, so they seated themselves; Darcy holding out Gigi's chair quite pointedly, forcing her to walk around the table to sit down in the chair opposite the one she had planned on sitting in.

Once they were settled, a waiter brought over menus. Gigi looked around before looking at her brother over the top of her laminated menu. His eyes were focused on a spot over Gigi's shoulder, half his face hidden behind his seemingly forgotten menu.

"William?" Gigi asked. "What's going on?"

"What?" Darcy looked at her. "Nothing. Why would you think that anything is going on?"

Still, his eyes strayed to look over Gigi's shoulders again, and this time Gigi turned to see what he was looking at.

Lizzie Bennet.

Gigi hid a smile behind her menu, as she looked back at her brother. The smile faded as she realised that her brother, though obviously having chosen this particular restaurant because Lizzie was there, looked concerned, and maybe even worried.

Their server appeared, a smiling young blonde who looked particularly eager at the prospect of serving Darcy, as she asked what they wanted to eat.

"Eh," Gigi eyed the menu, and picked the first thing that jumped out at her. When Darcy didn't respond to the waitress, Gigi ordered the same for him.

"Lizzie!"

Gigi turned at the happy sound of someone calling Lizzie's name; she saw an elder woman, well put together, striding towards the table where Lizzie was waiting. She stood, and the two hugged before they sat back down again, already talking excitedly, as if they hadn't seen each other in a long time. It was obvious that they knew and liked each other well, and Gigi smiled as she turned back to her brother, about to ask if he knew who the woman was.

His face no longer hidden behind a menu, she clearly saw how his expression had changed; he no longer looked worried, but in fact looked quite relieved.

Gigi frowned, and suddenly everything made sense. "Did you follow Lizzie here because you thought she was going on a date?"

The deer-caught-in-headlights look her brother suddenly sported, if only for a second, told Gigi more than the stammering attempts Darcy made at denying her assumption.

She didn't comment at his blatant attempts at distracting her as he changed the subject. Their food arrived, and they spent a pleasant evening catching up.

And if Gigi looked up to find her brother's eyes and attention clearly focused on a spot over her shoulder, she pretended not to notice. Instead, she smiled into her food and thought of new ways to bring her brother and the woman he so clearly loved together more often.

**The End. **


End file.
